


Trinity

by Jheiaa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, a bit of comedy, the fandom needs more 2youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung and Jaebum finally find the person who makes their triquetra soulmate marks complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was bugging me for a few days and I decided to just write it because the fandom needs more 2youngjae. It's a vampire/soulmate!au. Enjoy!

It's a rainy afternoon and Jinyoung sinks back into his chair, listening to his potions teacher drone on and on about the dangers of using black market soul mate elixirs. These days it's popular for people without soul mates to try and drink love potions. More often than not they either end up sick or harm their potential soul mate with it. Jinyoung is happy he doesn't really need this information because he's been dating his soul mate Jaebum for the last three years. It was a lucky encounter really, Jinyoung thinks. At a mixed academy where humans and super naturals mix, the two vampires managed to find each other pretty early on, and have been dating ever since.

Jinyoung briefly looks down at his wrist, noting the three thin black vesica piscis symbols marked in a triangle on his skin, and lets out a small sigh. He and Jaebum found out during the first month of dating that they had a third soul mate. They were told by one of their teachers that once they will find their soul mate and kiss them, the symbols will merge together and bind the three for life. It's rare for people to have two soul mates and Jinyoung's friend Jackson often complains about not being as lucky as Jaebum and him.

Three years have gone past and they still haven't found their soul mate yet. Jaebum often tells Jinyoung he is beginning to lose hope. "What if we never find him," Jaebum would mutter against the shell of his ear after they made love, despair laced around the edges of the sentence. And even though he doesn't want to, Jinyoung is slowly beginning to believe those words.

He is snapped out of his thoughts when there is a knock on the door and the teacher stops talking to let the person in. The door opens and their principal walks in with, who Jinyoung assumes, is another student trailing behind him, hiding himself behind the man's large frame. The principal turns to the class and clears his throat.

"Everyone, please welcome your new classmate Choi Youngjae."

The burly man steps aside and Youngjae's cheeks turn pink as he shyly waves his hand in greeting. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Youngjae. Please take care of me," the new student says and Jinyoung can already hear the excited whispers going through the classroom.

Jinyoung scans the new student's face and the corner of his mouth quirks up. Youngjae's eyes are scrunched up in a cute eye-smile and his plump lips look soft and pink. Jinyoung sniffs the air, _ah_ , he's a human, he thinks with a smirk and he can already feel his fangs begin to grow inside his mouth.

The teacher assigns Youngjae to a seat in the back and resumes his lesson. For a second there's a strange feeling bubbling up in his gut when the new student walks past him to his seat, but Jinyoung dismisses it, choosing to zone out again, wondering when the lesson will be over and contemplating whether or not to buy more lube for him and Jaebum this upcoming weekend.

 

+++

 

It's after lunch when Jinyoung spots the new student again. He is rounding a corner and stops when he sees Youngjae standing in front of his locker, clumsily trying to figure out the code he had been given by the principle earlier. Apparently Jinyoung isn't the only one interested in the new student because Wonho, the vice president of the student council and a fellow vampire, is leaning against one of the lockers, smirking down on Youngjae. Jinyoung grimaces, he's never really liked the blonde vampire. Wonho has the tendency to play around even if he has a soul mate of his own and this fact has irked Jinyoung since the day they met.

When Youngjae finally manages to open his locker, he tugs too hard and bangs his head against the edge of the metal door. Jinyoung and Wonho both flinch at the sound and Jinyoung can't help but let out a low snort, feeling something akin to adoration settle in his stomach. He hears Wonho let out a low chuckle and ask the new student if he is alright. Wonho's softly touching the side of Youngjae's head and the strange feeling in Jinyoung's gut is back when the other vampire runs his tongue along the bottom of his lip, and Jinyoung can see the glint of red in the other's eyes. 

It isn't unusual for vampires to try and ask a human for consent before they feed on them, but most vampires just hunt on animals or go to the morgue, in case a human has a soul mate or can't handle the large amount of blood being sucked from their body. But by the way Wonho is acting, Jinyoung is sure that the other has different plans in mind than just trying to befriend the new student.

At this moment Jinyoung sees Wonho's sharp teeth poke out from under his top lip as the vice president leans forward and Youngjae, clearly oblivious and slightly scared, tries to back away with his hands in front of his chest, saying he is okay. However, he's not, because there is a small trail of blood running down his temple from where he hit his head and when Jinyoung looks closer his eyes widen.

Youngjae's hands are up in the air, his wrists exposed and Jinyoung can see three identical vesica piscis symbols marked on the student's left wrist. Wonho's mouth opens a bit more and Youngjae cautiously takes a step back. Jinyoung can smell Youngjae's blood now and it smells rich and sweet and before Jinyoung knows what he's doing, he's pressing the vice president against the row of lockers, eyes blood red and narrowed.

"Don't touch him," Jinyoung growls lowly as he bores his gaze into Wonho's equally red eyes.

The students that are walking through the hallway stop and stare at the fight that's threatening to happen. Youngjae is scared, his temple is bleeding and somehow he's asking himself how he has gotten himself in this predicament on his first day of school. He does remember seeing the vampire -who's pinning the vice president of the school counsel against the lockers- in his class before and Youngjae remembers having a weird feeling in his gut when he saw the other student in his class this morning, but dismissed it.

"What do you think you're doing _Park Jinyoung_?"

Wonho bares his teeth and hisses, trying to maintain dominance, his words laced with venom.

"Why are you getting all protective over the new student, huh? Is it because you want to drink his blood? You can smell it, don't you? His blood smells like nothing I've ever smelled before," Wonho says lowly and Youngjae lets out a squeak at the thought of the scary vampire sucking him dry.

"Do you want to know why?" Jinyoung sneers at Wonho's lazy grin and pushes him back against the metal doors more roughly. He lets go of Wonho's shoulder with his right hand and turns it, so the other vampire has a clear view of his wrist. "This is why, _you bastard_. He is _mine_ , so back off."

The students around them begin to whisper furiously and Youngjae's eyes widen while he lets out a gasp. Jinyoung smiles in victory when Wonho's red eyes turn back to their normal brown color and the elder rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Fuck you, Jinyoung. If he wasn't your soul mate," Wonho leans in and whispers the last part, "You know what I would have done. It's a shame I can't have a taste of his delicious blood. But oh well, you'll never know."

"You're fucking disgusting and a disgrace to us vampires. I feel bad for your soul mate."

Wonho just winks before he teleports away and Jinyoung wants to chase him and make sure the other vampire won't ever look their way again, but Youngjae hesitantly grabs the back of his shirt, prompting Jinyoung to turn around.

"We're soul mates?"

The question is soft and hopeful and Jinyoung's eyes turn black again. A silence stretches between them and Jinyoung takes this moment to fully look at his soul mate, to take everything in, from Youngjae's twinkling eyes, to the flushed cheeks and worried pout adorning his pretty lips. Jinyoung can't believe that, after three long years, his other soul mate is finally standing in front of him.

"Yeah," Jinyoung finally answers, still slightly out of it, and he gives Youngjae a smile. "I'm Jinyoung."

Youngjae blushes and he awkwardly shuffles on his feet. He would have never, in a million years, guessed that his soul mate was going to be so handsome.

"I'm Youngjae, I hope I'm good enough for you. You know, being a human and all," he replies and berates himself for being so incredibly shy and stupid.

Jinyoung lets out a laugh and boldly grabs Youngjae's hand in his own. Jaebum suddenly comes to mind and his mouth grows into a smirk. What a surprise this will be for the other vampire. Jinyoung is glad his boyfriend doesn't have any classes today.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. You are perfect for us," Jinyoung says, his fangs poking from the corners of his mouth as he smirks and Youngjae gulps, feeling his heart pick up in speed. Before the younger can question what 'us' even means, Jinyoung pulls him away, ignoring the shy stutters with a wide grin.

"Let's get you checked out at the nurse's office before we go have some fun, hmm?"

 

+++

 

The door bursts open and Jaebum nearly topples off his chair, his book flying out of his hands and hitting the ceiling before falling down and knocking the side of his head in the process.

"Jinyoungie, what the _hell_. You scared the fuck out of me," Jaebum grumbles as he grabs his book from the floor and turns to look at the entrance of their dorm. "Why-" The older vampire is ready to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind, when he stops mid-sentence.

Jinyoung is standing in the doorway, eyes shining with mirth, and there's another person standing next to him. Jaebum is about to ask who the other student is when Jinyoung interrupts him:

_"I finally found him, Jaebum-ah. After three years it's finally time."_

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 is done. what do y'all think? i just had to get this out of my system and it turned out longer than i expected, so it'll be in two parts. also, wonho back at it again with trying to hit on youngjae (idk why i keep on choosing wonho for these situations heh). um, yeah, idk i think it turned out okay. part 2 will be the smut part. i'm sorry if i'll fuck that up because i'm bad at writing smut but i'll try anyways cause i'm 2youngjae trash lol


End file.
